


Forgiven but not forgotten

by SWModdy



Series: Matters of guilt and forgiveness [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: But not forgetting, Cloned body, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness discussions, Former Ghost Obi, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pairing to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Having a human body once more, Obi-Wan copes with all that comes with being a human once more and growing up as his brain chemistry and body continues forward with the time. He also has to deal with all those little details he as a ghost was willing to overlook or ignore. But he's alive and warm and there are arms that will hold him now, Obi-Wan will not ask for anything more.





	1. I am still here

Sitting with his back to the wall, Obi-Wan watched everyone else around him.

It was strange how the years passed and yet somehow things remained the same in a manner as Obi-Wan never quite got out of his habit of people watching even as his body changed and grew. At least he had stopped walking into the walls, something he knew that Mace was grateful for.

That did not stop Obi-Wan from climbing into one of the large windows when he had the time to observe with a nice vantage, a bottle of water, some snacks and a pad to entertain him should he not be really interested in what he was seeing.

He was quite content to watch Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura awkwardly dance around the subject of their burgeoning love.

Or he was until there was a loud cry of his name, startling the padawan from his observation and alerting absolutely everyone to his position above them. Not that most were unaware that is, they were Jedi for a reason.

“Obi-Wan! Come down!” Anakin beamed up at him, bouncing slightly on his heels.

Shaking his head and tucking his items into his bag before he started to climb down the large drapes of the hall, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smile into the navy blue fabric.

Anakin, seventeen and glorious, was not one for silence and he had no issue in grabbing attention.

It was one of the things Obi-Wan liked about him because while Obi-Wan withdrew into himself, Anakin expressed himself and coaxed the former ghost out of his shell.

Being a good two years older than the boy, Obi-Wan also appreciated how the other was looking, getting over the childhood chubs and defining himself quite clearly as a wonderful padawan at master Qui-Gon’s side though the way he meet with the Chancellor did concern Obi-Wan.

Finally he dropped onto his feet and turned only to be swept into a tight hug. “Happy birthday Obi-Wan!” Anakin lifted him off his feet and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but laugh into the others dark shoulder, hugging him in return. There were a few that celebrated his birthday in the temple, Mace, Quinlan, Bant, Reeft, Garen and Yoda actually, though Obi-Wan had a feeling that was out of guilt, but no one as enthusiastic as Anakin who would each year sweep Obi-Wan off his feet and hug him tightly the month of Obi-Wan’s rebirth as they celebrated the day Obi-Wan got his body back more than his birth with the first body, after all, the cloned body aged by that standard.

“Anakin honestly, I was-” He cut off as he was set down and Anakin promptly shoved a slightly awkwardly wrapped package into his hand, the wrapping torn but in a beautiful purple shade and wrapped with string, beaming at the redhead. “What’s this?” Obi-Wan blinked at the younger man in slight surprise.

Still beaming, Anakin shrugged. “A gift of course. And before you say anything,” The blond held his hands up. “I made it myself.” He winked, knowing that Obi-Wan would never reject a homemade gift or bluster about not spending credits on him.

Shutting his mouth hard enough for his teeth to clack, Obi-Wan looked back down at the gift, coloring slightly before sending the other a small, shy smile as he opened the slightly torn edged gift wrapping.

There was a small bag of clearly homemade treats inside and on top of that on a leather cord was what looked like a carved piece of metal, the pendant half circular in shape like a half moon almost, a necklace Obi-Wan would assume.

Blinking, Obi-Wan looked up at the other for an explanation.

Anakin’s face softened and he picked up the necklace. “It’s a japor, its a sort of tree from Tatooine that looks like metal and slaves think it brings good luck. I carved it myself with good fortune symbols… sometimes I worry about the things I hear your master brings you out into and you won’t get a third chance so this a broken circle that was once whole cause this is your second chance…” Anakin slipped the necklace over Obi-Wan’s head.

The japor fell right on top of Obi-Wan’s breastbone as he blinked down at it before smiling softly, turning his eyes up at the slightly blushing Anakin as the other rubbed his neck awkwardly.

“Do… do you like it? I mean I know you like the sweets, they’re caramel fudge and I asked master Mace’s to make su-” His mouth snapped shut, cheeks flushing as his eyes went wide because Obi-Wan leaned up on his toes and pressed a soft kiss to Anakin’s somewhat stubbly cheek, the redhead grinning in pleasure.

“I love in Anakin, thank you, it is a very thoughtful gift and I will cherish it.” Obi-Wan promised quietly, smiling at the other as he dropped back down on his heel.

Anakin stared at him for a long moment before smiling as brightly as the sun, clapping his hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Alright then! Master Mace sent me to retrieve you by the way, he made cake!” He chirped happily, pulling Obi-Wan along.

And if there was a bit more skip to his step than before… well, Obi-Wan wasn’t about to call the other out on it as he leaned into Anakin’s side, the hand on his shoulder warm and comforting.


	2. Happy birthday!

Glancing up at the other, Obi-Wan raised his brow when he saw the thoughtful look on his fellow padawan’s face. “What’s up?” He questioned with a raised brow of his own, snapping Anakin out of his thought process.

The blond rubbed his neck with a sheepish expression. “I was just thinking how you’re really like… so much older than me.” Anakin face turned bemused.

Raising both his brows, Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest. “Alright then…”

“But physically you’re only at tops three years older than me or more like two really,” The other continued. “Which makes our age difference not that ba-”

Cutting off the other by grabbing him by the front of his tunic and dragging him down, Obi-Wan did what he had wanted from the start and planted a kiss on the others lips, feeling Anakin flail for a moment before melt as he shifted to accommodate for Obi-Wan’s shorter height, fitting their lips more together.

The moment dragged on and then Obi-Wan shifted back, letting go of Anakin’s front. “…Well?” He raised a brow, knowing that was what Anakin had been inching towards with the whole age difference bantha fodder.

“…That was totally better than the one me and Dara shared when we were fifteen.” Anakin muttered, kind of daze eyed.

Rolling his eyes and hiding the amusement he was feeling, Obi-Wan grabbed the others wrist and continued towards his and Mace quarters, ignoring the amused expression of the knight’s who were in the hallway when Obi-Wan grabbed the blond. “Idiot.” He muttered fondly as they headed through the hall.

Obi-Wan just ignored the knights, knowing people would gossip regardless.

And anyhow, no one was about to talk about attachment when it came to him, he had literally died once before and people were leery of upsetting him or Mace, who had apparently gained something of a reputation of being protective when it came to the redhead.

Something Obi-Wan could appreciate because honestly, he had a lot of conflicting emotions when it came to the master’s who had once approved of his Bandomeer trip and his early sending to the Agricore which had also sent him to an early grave.

He wasn’t about to forget that.

And he had made it apparent more than once.

Especially to Yoda.

Obi-Wan was the proof of the man’s ability to commit heinous mistakes, mistakes that normally couldn’t be fixed and that was something he shouldn’t forget and if that meant that Obi-Wan occasionally had to roll his eyes and ask if he died this time he’d get a nice funeral and his body put in stasis instead of having another cloned body given to him.

And yes, he had said that.

Word for word to the faces of the council members.

Mace had looked worriedly like he was constipated at the time with his hands on Obi-Wan’s shoulders but pride was the only thing the master of the order was emitting as he held onto his padawan.

There was also the little fact that Obi-Wan was actually still in minor contact with the cosmic Force though it was hard to keep a hold on, not that Obi-Wan minded because he didn’t think the cosmic Force was something the living should have true grasp on.

Finally reaching the quarters with a relieved hum and Anakin still floating along behind him, Obi-Wan opened the door with his palm and smiled when Mace instantly greeted him, Quinlan pulling off one of those confetti poppers and Master Qui-Gon laughing as Mace scolded the man and told him he was cleaning the confetti.

And then Obi-Wan was laughing too because Mace had gotten him a lightsaber shaped cake with blue and gray icing. “You… master what in the world?” He laughed as he entered, still pulling a goofily grinning Anakin by the wrist into the quarters as he eyed the cake with amusement while hoping it was made of chocolate.

Mace smirked, stepping closer to him. “Well, you did say as long as it wasn’t shaped like a training droid…” He trailed off, tone teasing before raising his hands and grasping Obi-Wan’s braid, giving it a fond little tug. Settling, letting go of Anakin’s wrist finally, Obi-Wan smiled as the man braided a blue, round bead at the end of his braid with a white Jedi sigil marking.

Mace had always given his main gifts in private, like the year he gave Obi-Wan a weighted blanket, but he also gave him a small gift at the party the redhead had and this year it was one of his beads clearly, earned and approved of by his master.

Leaning in, Mace pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, sun shining into the quarters with the gathered guest cheering quite happily and Anakin trying not to be tackled by Garen who wanted to discuss ship improvements with the padawan. “Happy birthday padawan.” Mace whispered, giving him a brief hug.

“Thank you master.” Obi-Wan smiled happily before turning his attention on the cake.

And for anyone wondering, it was indeed chocolate with salted caramel filling, Obi-Wan’s favorite.

‘My master is the best.’


End file.
